


Staying in Starling

by Hyperwolfy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry without superspeed, Eventual Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, M/M, Slow Build, no Flash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperwolfy/pseuds/Hyperwolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Barry lost his job in 2x09 and Oliver offers him a place in the team, at QC and maybe more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsdeLancier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsdeLancier/gifts).



Barry stared at his phone defeatedly, unsure about what to do next. His mind, normally spinning constantly, was blank.

‘Barry?’ Felicity carefully walked up to the young scientists, concern starting to form in her voice. ‘What's wrong?’

What's wrong? Well a lot apparently. Just a few moments ago he and felicity were happily chatting about the particle accelerator, while waiting for the results of the key that officer Lance had found to come in. His phone rang, Cpt. Singh his boss. He had to take this. So he distanced himself to a remote corner of the room for some privacy. Barry expected to get another earful about not being back in Central City. He had promised to be there already two days ago. Things just had gotten so hectic, with discovering Oliver was the Arrow, having to save his life and helping the others out. It kind of slipped his mind that he had a train to catch.

Fired.

That was what his captain had to tell him. Fired for not being back already and ignoring a direct order was the last straw for his boss. Sure he knew that his habit to always being late and his, according to others, sometimes wild theories drove the other man crazy. It didn't help he was so bad at coming up with excuses, the one of his car breaking down was particularly bad seeing as everybody at the CCPD knew he didn't own a car, but truly being fired was something that hadn't quite registered yet.

Oh god, what would Joe say about this! His foster father had worked so hard to get him this job and also tried to help countless of time with excuses whenever he came in late again. The man would be so disappointed in him. Barry hadn't even let him know he would be going to Starling City out of fear that Joe wouldn't let him go. The scientists just packed and left as soon as he heard about the break in.

‘Barry!’

The man in question’s head shot up at the sound of Oliver's snappy voice. The other occupants of the room where all staring at him, slight worry showing on each of their faces, some better hidden than the other.

‘What?’

‘You were completely spaced out, man.’ Diggle replied, taking his position behind the two blonds. ‘That must have been one hell of a phone call.’

Barry fiddled a bit with his phone, doubting whether or not to share this bit of personal life. Finally he said in barely an audible whisper.  
‘They fired me.’

‘Ow Barry, I'm so sorry this is all our fault.’ Felicity gave the younger man a big comforting hug. ‘If we hadn't darted you and brought you here you would never have lingered. I knew they were mad at you for being here and you had to go. You even said so to me!’

The now former CSI shook his head. It was his own fault by coming here in the first place. Not that he would have wanted to miss any of this. Seeing for himself that humans with super strength was indeed possible have him so much hope at getting closer to prove his father's innocence. Finding out that the Arrow was Oliver Queen and being able to help out was a really awesome bonus, even if Oliver acted a bit like a jerk.  
Only explaining all of this to his boss was impossible. So he was left with his hands tied as his captain told him he could pack up his lab and never come back.

The beeping of Felicity’s computer diverted the attention away from the brunette. A hit on the key they were processing earlier. The IT expert relayed the info to the archer and the team came into action. Barry looked at them move around a bit numb, not sure what he should be doing. He moved to the desk felicity had cleared for him to start packing up the equipment he had taken with him.

‘Barry wait.’ Surprised he turned to the vigilante standing behind him. ‘Don't leave yet. We'll talk when I finished up all of this.’

And then the archer was gone. Off to save the day.

Barry stayed behind like Oliver had asked, working on some finishing touches for to the other man's gift. Not really listening to what was happening, just mostly staying in his own head.  
Time passed by and during that his phone rang a couple of times. Joe and iris had tried to reach him he saw when he checked later. He didn't really feel like talking to them right now, but his best friend wouldn't give up that easily. Text after text was fired at him. Was it true he was fired, where was he, would he still want to go to that S.T.A.R. Lab thing and why didn't he give any response. It was clear that both Joe and she were worried about him. He gave short replies, not really wanting to go in full detail.  
Right, the particle accelerator would launch tonight. Iris had promised to go watch with him. He completely forgot and to be honest did not really feel like going anymore.

The former CSI had no idea how much time had passed, but was startled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Oliver next to him. Freshly showered and dressed in casual clothing. How could he have missed the archers return?

‘Let’s go upstairs. You look like you could use a drink.’ The older man gave a hint of a smile. ‘One of the perks of hiding under a nightclub.’

* * *

So there they were sometime later, both of them sitting at a quiet table nursing a beer.

‘I just wanted to say I'm truly sorry that you lost your job.’

‘Uhm thanks.’

Talk about awkward silences. Barry had no idea what Oliver wanted to talk about. He already promised the older man that he wouldn't tell his secret, several times, so that couldn't be it. Taking a few more gulps of his beer the younger man tried to think what to say next to break the silence.

‘I could use you and you can come work for me at QC.’ The man in front of him said out of nowhere.

Barry choked on his beer. Okay that he did not expect. Coughing, trying to get the fluid out of his lungs, he managed to get out a strangled ‘What?’.

‘You've got skills we could really use on the team. Felicity might have had a point that forensics aren't her forte.’ Why did the man have to look like it was so hard to say these things. ‘Seeing as you need a job and a cover as why I have to see you a lot, this is the best solution.’

‘Ehm okay and what kind of job do you have in mind? I mean Felicity is your assistant and Diggle your driver. I can not possibly think what you need me for.’

‘Second assistant.’

Barry just stared at Oliver with his mouth wide open. He couldn't be serious, this had to be some kind of joke. Only the older man had no trace of humour in his face.

‘What, one isn’t enough? You need two people to carry your coffee?’

‘Felicity refuses to bring me any kind of coffee so that will be up to you.’

The man was smirking now. Apparently this was amusing to the archer. Did Oliver really expect that he, with his knowledge and education, would want to run after the CEO and bring him coffee when ever he felt the need?

‘No way! I'm not going to do that.’

‘It still pays better than your former job and you still can use your forensic skills with the Arrow.’

Damn the man had a good puppy eye look. Was he even aware of that?

* * *

'That means I'm going to have to find a place here in Starling City.’

They just explained Oliver's offer to the of two team members downstairs. He took it. He couldn't believe himself that he actually agreed to being Oliver’s coffee slave. Don't get him wrong he didn't say yes right away. It took him more than two beers and some hard thinking before he reached his decision. It had both pro’s and cons. Being a coffee slave was a big con for example. Did that job function really exist or was it just made up by a rich CEO who couldn't think of a better position for him.  
Salary was a pro. When Oliver told him what he would be paid he couldn't believe it. A lot better than the measly wage of a CSI assistant from an underfunded police department got for sure.  
Not being near Iris was a con but also a pro if he really thought about it. It was about time he moved on from her. She was never going to feel the same way as he felt for her. For Iris West Barry was nothing more than her best friend and sort of brother. Maybe the extra distance would help him. Nobody here knew of his past and everything. A new start and a possibility to help people with team Arrow.

‘You can stay with me for awhile.’ Felicity chirped happily. ‘I have an extra room that's currently full with spare computer parts, but I can clean that up. Just until you find your own place.’

Barry thanked her. Now the only things left to do were; packing up his lab at CCPD, packing up his apartment and moving things here.

Ow, and telling Joe and Iris about his plans without giving away the arrow part.

Oh man, that was going to be a challenge.

 


	2. New start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks. It really makes me happy that I got so many responses and got me fired up to write this chapter as fast as possible. 
> 
> I hope I calculated the distance right between the two city's. I'm Dutch and here the biggest distance between two places is about 200 miles so the 600 miles (I think that was it) between Starling and Central is a real big distance for me, but I know it isn't for other countries. 
> 
> A very big thanks for MrsdeLancier for beta reading this and give me courage to post it.

‘Hey guys, guess what, I’m moving to Starling City. Why you ask, I've got a new job being an office slave for Oliver Queen….. no no no…. Okay. Joe, Iris, I know you are worried about me, but don't. I've already got a new job in Starling as…'

Barry groaned in frustration and stared at himself in the tiny mirror. His rehearsals what to tell Joe and Iris weren't going terrible. The train would arrive in Central City soon, with the two of them waiting for him at the train station. Some one knocked at the door politely.

‘Sir, are you alright in there? Others need to use this toilet too.’ A firm male voice sounded.

Looking at his watch Barry winched. He'd been in here for over an hour already. The people outside weren't amused as he quickly darted past them, trying to avoid the stares and comments, back to his seat. He would just had to wing it when he arrived. It had to be told somehow, there was no going back. Apparently If Oliver Queen wanted something it happened fast. In three day the moving truck would show up at his apartment in Central, his place would be packed up for him, some stuff would be brought to Felicity’s place in starling and the rest would go in storage. Everything was planned in detail by the other man and Barry didn't know if he should be flattered or accuse the man of being a micromanager.

* * *

‘This is what we're going to do; you're going to Singh and grovel like you never groveled before. Do anything the captain wants you to do to get your job back.’  
Joe gave a sideward glare at Barry and focused back on the road ahead. The man had been grumpy the entire way back from the train station. Barry shifted a bit nervously in the passenger seat.   
‘Your lab is a bit of a mess. Luckily nobody got hit by the lightning so it's only material damage.’

‘You've missed quite the lightshow yesterday.’ Iris piped from the backseat.

‘He wouldn't have missed the explosion at S.T.A.R. Labs if he hadn't gone to Starling in the first place.’ Joe growled. ‘He would still have a job for instance.’

The tone of Joe’s voice made Barry wince. It reminded him of the lectures he sometimes got as a small child when he did something bad. There hadn't really been a chance yet to tell the two about his new plans. The moment he stepped off the train he was ushered into the car by a stern looking Joe.

‘Dad's a little bit grumpy because these Mardon brothers managed to get away and vanished into thin air. But it's going to be alright.’ Luckily you could always count on Iris to soften the mood. It seemed to be working.

‘We might have caught them if Barry was there to process the scene like he was supposed to.’  
Or not.

‘Dad, ease up already!’

‘Would it help if I told you guys I already got a new job?’

Shocked silence fell over the car. Joe almost missed his own driveway.

‘Where?!’ Iris had been this close to jumping into the passenger's seat from excitement.

‘Uhm, Starling City.’

‘Further then I would like but the SCPD isn't that bad.’ Joe sounded a bit more approving as he parked the car. ‘Even though they haven't managed to catch that crazy vigilante yet.’

‘It isn't for the police department.’ Barry quickly loosened his seatbelt and opened up the door. ‘Can we please go inside first?’

‘Tell me what is this new job if it isn't for the PD?’ Sitting in his favorite armchair Joe watched as his kids took their place on the couch. His voice stern and calm.

‘Oliver queen offered me one personally at Queens Consolidated.’ Was Barry's soft answer.

‘You met Oliver Queen?! The Oliver Queen? How?! Is he as hot as he looks in the pictures? You've got to tell me everything, I want every detail. Did you touch him?’ Iris clearly had entered her fan girl mode.

I saw him half naked and then touched him, Barry thought but he wasn't going to share that with Iris right now. That would lead to way too many uncomfortable questions.

‘I met him on the crime scene. It was his firm that got robbed and he happened to be there when Singh called.’

‘So he offered you a job. Are you going to tells what kind of job it is or do we have to guess.’ It seemed that Joe wouldn't let Barry dance around this much longer. The man had a really good interrogation look that always made him cave.

‘Personal assistant?’ He spoke so hesitant that it almost sounded like a question. He fears to get an entire outraged response from his foster father, but the man just looked at him in utter shock. Iris however bursted out laughing.

‘What did you do, sleep with him?’

‘What, no!’

‘You're going to tell me that you, of all people, are thinking of taking a job, all the way in Starling, to be a rich kids personal slave?’ Joe’s entire body language screamed disbelief. ‘Please tell me you're going to say no.’

‘Actually the moving truck will be at my apartment in three days.’

* * *

Packing up his apartment went rather smoothly. The moving team was very efficient and only had to be steered here and there with what was for storage and not. Before he knew it Barry was standing in an empty apartment with an overnight bag and the truck on his way to starling city. He would stay one night at Joe’s and then take the first train the next day. Completely happy his foster father was not, but the man decided that he didn't want to fight the entire time with Barry for his last few days in Central.

It had helped that Barry came up with arguments like; it's only temporary, a way to find himself, to try something new, he was still young and the paycheck was really good. But the winning one was that this way he could be closer to his dad. Joe’s face softened the moment he came up with that one and to be honest Barry hadn't really thought about that before he blurted it out, but it was true. His father was in iron heights, the prison that was located in starling city. Visits would be a lot easier without having to consider the extra traveling time.

Iris on the other hand couldn't stop teasing him. Calling him Oliver's boy toy and kept on probing him if there wasn't more going on. Those were the hardest times not to let slip anything about the whole arrow deal. Also she demanded he would alert her immediately if Queen did something gossip worthy, she wanted to be the first one into the loop. Barry wasn't sure what Oliver would think of her pleases to let her sneak into the office once so she could take a peek at him personally. The older man would probably growl at him. Seriously the man had some issues with him he would think. 

* * *

At the Starling City train station Barry was greeted by Oliver and Diggle waiting for him next to a nice silver car. Once inside he was almost afraid to touch anything. His new paycheck probably wouldn't be enough to cover any possible damages.

‘You're late. Is that a habit of yours I should be worried about?’ Oliver eyed him carefully as the car smoothly rode out of the parking spot.

‘Sorry, I missed the first train because I left something at Joe’s by mistake. I'll do my best not to let that happen again.’ Barry winced at his own half promise. Iris called him the king for being late for a reason. But he did almost leave something behind. Joe had tried to calm Barry down when he found the package missing from his bag, insisting that it could be sent later by mail. But Barry couldn't risk it that Joe or Iris might look inside. That would only raise even more questions. So they ended up going back and of course miss the first train. At least he had everything with him now.

‘I was hoping to give you some time to settle in,’ Oliver went on ignoring Diggle’s mutter that a few hours wasn't enough for settling in. ‘But now we have to go directly to the office to get you started. However we have to make a small stop at the foundry first to pick up Felicity.’

The older man smirked a little as if he tried to hide something amusing. Barry was a bit taken aback. He hadn't counted on beginning so fast and as far as he knew Felicity had her own car.   
But he followed Oliver dutifully inside the Arrow's hideout.

‘Surprise!’ Felicity shouted when he arrived downstairs, happily waving at the new addition to the Cave. ‘All for you!’

There was a whole new workstation lined up next to felicity’s decked out with all kind of forensics equipment. He couldn't believe it some of it was even nicer than in his old lab at the CCPD.

‘I've got my toys, Oliver his and now you have yours. We hope this is all okay. We poked around a bit in the science department.’

‘Thank you guys, this is perfect!’ Barry looked around his new workstation like a kid in a candy shop. ‘Wait, what about You Diggle don't you need some stuff?’

The man shook his head. ‘Don't worry, I'm good. I get to drive all the nice cars.’

It was almost hard to believe they got him all of this.A few days ago the arrow at tried to strangle him for finding his identity and now he got him top of the line equipment.

‘We need you to be able to do your job properly for you to function in this team.’ Was the man's reply when Barry turned to him to say his thanks.   
Suddenly he remembered the package in his bag, quickly grabbed it and hold it out to the other man. ‘Here, a sort of late Christmas and thank you for everything gift.’

Carefully Oliver took the offered box and opened it. Surprise filled his face as he held up a pre-formed dark green mask.

‘I still think a mask will hide your identity better, so I tried my best to meet your qualifications. I kinda made it myself so I hope it fits.’ New nerves took over as Barry watched Oliver study the mask in his hands. What was he thinking the other man would probably think this was stupid, but to his surprise the archer put on the mask and even smiled.

‘How do I look?’

‘Perfect.’ Felicity replied, handing the man her compact mirror. Oliver studied his reflection for a moment, then took of the mask and placed in on the mannequin with rest of the Arrow outfit.

‘Thank you, Barry.’ The words were sincere as he turned back to the younger man. Silence filled the room for awhile.

‘But I did mean it that we have to get you settle in the office.’

* * *

It been a very long time since Barry received so many stares. Was something on his face? He couldn’t find anything when he looked in the reflection of passing windows. Felicity had taken him to the front desk to get his employees ID and was now giving him a short tour around the building. Everywhere they went, people would stop, stare at him and whisper behind his back. What they were saying he wasn't able to hear, but it made him feel really uncomfortable. He was wearing pants, right? He’d checked.

‘And this is your desk right next to mine.’ Felicity stated ending the tour.   
Placing his satchel on his new desk Barry glanced around. Oliver was in his office walking towards them, but before anyone could say something they're interrupted by a brown haired woman. She could be called pretty if she didn't have the look of a permanent bitchface.

‘So the rumors are true. You've got yourself a new boy toy.’

‘Isabel? That's none of your concern.’ Was the man actually growling at this woman. She turned to the new assistant, checking him from top to bottom.

‘He's a bit young, isn't he?’ This one wasn't going to be a friend, Barry knew that for sure. ‘I didn't know you were into the underaged schoolboy type, Oliver. This is ridiculous. Your father worked five times harder for this company and even he didn't need more than one assistant.’

‘Like I said, none of your business, but if you really want to know I checked and there's nothing against having two assistants.’

‘You're wrong, it is my business, but I'll humor you and let you keep your new toy if that actually makes you come to work.’ She glared at the younger man. ‘I hope you give good performances and keep him satisfied, for your own benefit. He’s been with so many he's bored quickly I can imagine and before you know it you'll end up on the street.’

With that she stormed off with a grace that wasn't just fair, leaving the three behind. Oliver muttered a quick ‘just ignore her’ and locked himself back in his office to brood.

Barry turned to felicity dumbstruck and the blond looked at him in sympathy. What a great start of a new job. He couldn't believe that just happened- hey wait a minute.

‘Does everybody here thinks I'm sleeping with Oliver?!’

‘Welcome to the club.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be this AU's version of Arrow 2x10.


End file.
